


lights, camera, action

by chensingdinosaur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Kim Joonmyun | Suho, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Smut, Tears, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Wu Yifan | Kris, omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensingdinosaur/pseuds/chensingdinosaur
Summary: All Baekhyun wanted was for others to treat him as an adult.





	1. Birthday of A Real Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Byun Baekhyun's birthday! His friends come to celebrate. Too bad he's a kid. Can't do too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. This is just a little birthday filler. How they've dressed up and how their characters are revealed.

Today, Baekhyun wakes up feeling like a new man. It's his birthday and he finally turns fifteen. He's excited for more freedom and even wants to drink a little bit of alcohol. With a sudden rush of ‘feel good’ energy, Baekhyun is already out of bed and searching for clothes.

“Happy birthday to me~.” He sings to himself and shakes his tail feather for extra effect. He finds a red long sleeved sweater and a pair of slim khakis.

“I'm basically an adult. Time for adult music. And adult showers. Adult movies,” He blushes and shakes his head. “Nah, not ready.” He decides adults pulls out a new pair of white underwear, they're not briefs or boxers but hey! They're new and it's his birthday, he won't get teased. He lays them out on his bed for when he's done.

Baekhyun rushes to the bathroom, beating his father to it. He slams the door and locks it for extra measure and smirks at his father’s annoyed sigh.

“Byun Baekhyun, why?” He hears the soft voice of his father and he hums, turning on the shower with one hand. “It's my birthday, Appa. I get away with stuff and I won't get punished. Plus I'm I'm a grown man.” He sighs happily.

His father laughs and Baekhyun hears him walking down the steps.

“Baekhyun, you've got a long way to go before you're a man.” He scoffs at his father's words though. _'Not a fucking 'boy' but okay.'_ He gets undressed in a rush. Once he's fully in the nude, he hops into the shower and scrubs away his sleepiness and washes away what he calls “his fourteen year old” body.

As he's washing, he swears to hear what seems to be playing in the house along with nagging. But finally he rinses off the soap suds and he's done.

Baekhyun smiles and turns off the shower, pulling back the shower curtain and letting the fresh air hit his body. He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist.

Opening the door, he was greets his father again who pushes him out the way to get to the bathroom.

“Baekhyun,” his father shouts. “You left water all over the floor. Give me something to dry the floor!” He calls again Baekhyun feels annoyed now.

“Appa, it's just water- -hey!” He lets out a very unmanly scream as his father snatches his towel off, leaving him naked in cold air

“I'll just take this!”

“Appa, really?!” Baekhyun snorts at the slamming bathroom door and waddles to his room, cupping his manhood with both hands. “Ah, really. So cold, so crisp.” He mumbles opening his bedroom door, walking in and turning to close the door again.

“Wow, I came here to sing happy birthday. Not to see your bare ass, Baekhyun.” A soft voice is heard.

Baekhyun whips around to find Jongdae, Jongin, and Junmyeon. Jongdae is still fourteen but he'll be fifteen in a couple more months, thus making him older. Jongin had just turn thirteen in February. Junmyeon was turning sixteen, exactly sixteen days after Baekhyun’s own birthday. All of them were friends, attending to the same high school.

“No one told you guys to sing for me, Jongdae,” he addresses the male who cackles. Junmyeon smiles, his cheeks bunching up in amusement. “Ice balls in the summertime, eh?” He teases. Jongdae lets out roaring laughter.

“What a Dad joke!”

Baekhyun can't deny it though, his whole body was freezing. He was getting complete blue balls and not in a sexual way, that really sucked. Baekhyun decided to ignore them and looked at Jongin. Jongin’s cheeks were a nice shade of pink against his golden bronze skin.

“Hyung..” He shies his body off the bed and sits on the side of bed to hide his view from Baekhyun.

“Sorry, Nini! Though you probably liked it.” Jongin whines as Baekhyun long forgets to cover his private parts and scrambles to the bed. He grabs his underwear first.

“Tidy whities?! Oh my God!” Jongdae lets out a snort of laugh that resembles a small pig. “I can't with you!” He hiccups from the laughter and Jongin slightly giggles.

Baekhyun pouts and puts on the underwear. He puts on the skinny khakis and then the bright red sweatshirt. He finds white socks and hurriedly puts them on before slipping on easy Vans that match his bright sweatshirt.

Junmyeon gushes. “You look like a million bucks.”

“More like 75 dollars.” Jongdae jokes and Baekhyun sassily rolls his eyes. “Much more classic than you guys. You’re going through your rebel phase. Looks like Junmyeon dressed up for a phottoshoot. Jongin is dressed like a model, for Pete’s sake!”

Jongdae smiles and rolls his eyes. He's wearing a black long sleeved shirt with big white letters on it spelling, ‘BABE’. He has on sleek leather pants that squeezes the right places. Black Nike branded shows with hard bottoms and straps on them. And he's looking extra irresistible with the way he shirt raises to show his soft, firm stomach beneath. Regular black rimmed glasses and Jongdae’s small nose piercing can be seen boldly.

“Thanks. I'm bad.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “A bad sub. What would your dom daddy think?” He asks. Jongdae shrugs before he stands up and playfully smacks and shakes his butt. “Spank me?”

“Not that flat ass.” Junmyeon reaches over to bed to push Jongdae on the bed again.

“Like you're any better.” Jongdae says.

Suho dressed in a white button up shirt that he's tucked into his whole pair of black leather pants. On his feet are leather, Micheal Kors slip-ons. His right wrist in accompanied by a wristwatch that's a smooth gold. Also Micheal Kors. A dark blue cashmere sweater is loosely tied around his neck. His blonde hair neatly combed and looks so tempting to touch, his place skin so bright and kissable.

“I am better. My so called dom daddy would be fucking jealous of my money ways.” He hisses and glares at Jongdae.

“They'll rob you, Suho-hyung.”

“Kill their bitch asses, Kai.” He bares his teeth and that tickles Baekhyun so much.

“Fierce puppy, ruff~!” He coos. Junmyeon looks flustered and covers his smile, though his eyes crinkle close from the wide smile.

“Cute.” Jongin whispers to himself and Junmyeon chuckles.

“Shit happens. Wish you were me?”

“No. My style is better.” Jongin shoots back. Baekhyun wags his finger. “No, not feally. Bitch, you thought. You really thought.”

Jongin purses his lips and stands up. “Is it too much? I'm still developing into simple style.” He looked down at his peach-pink hoodie that holds the image of white flowers blooming on a very descriptive drawn branch. There are words on it. The words are in the middle, above the flowers and branch. The written words on it, in cursive are ‘Bloom Basic’. His pants are powdered blue, cuffed to folds at the bottom to show his ankles. He had on white ankle socks and his shoes are cute peach-pink, slip-on Vans. Jongin even had round, rose gold trimmed glasses.

“I think it's cute.” Junmyeon says a out loud. Baekhyun snorts. “His whole image is ‘I'm a bottom, I get fucked.’ It's anything but cute.”

“Plus he has morning sex hair.” Jongdae comments and he stands to ruffles Jongin’s hair. Jongin swats and blushes. “Hyungs, this is embarrassing!”

“Shut up, bottom boy.” Baekhyun winks at Jongin with a laugh.

A knock interrupts their outfit battle. “You guys should hurry out. It's a sunny Saturday and the sun goes by fast. It's twelve pm alright. You have to be home by 9 pm.” Baekhyun’s mother says through the door.

Baekhyun snorts. “Eomma, I'm fifteen. Please let me stay out longer. Eomma, please.”

“No and that's final. You're still a goddamn kid. You and your friends are. Until you're eighteen and out of this house, you're a kid. Now hurry and go, kids. And Baekhyun don't you dare say shit. I will embarrass you in front of your little friends. Understood?” She asks and Baekhyun lowers his head.

"Yes, Eomma."

"Good. Glad that you do." She says and now she's obviously gone.

Baekhyun twitches under the stare of his friends. They could tell he's not taking it very lightly.

“What the fuck,” The word ‘kid’ obviously irked Baekhyun. “I'm not a fucking child!” He voices in anger.

Junmyeon pats his shoulder. “Let's go, it's okay. You're not a child. It's her natural motherly way.” He assures but Baekhyun knows wassup, tf.

“Whatever. Let's just go.” He sniffs and they're already out the door of the home and outside.

Baekhyun sighs. "To the mall?" He asks and they agree. He's having a good feeling about the mall. Maybe he'll be treated differently there.

 _'Kid.'_ The fucking word made him sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Stay tuned for more then! chensingdinosuar is tired from life. But that won't stop me from writing for you guys.
> 
> Baekhyun - Stubborn, Potty mouth, Whiner, Humorous  
> Jongin - Shy, All smiles, Somewhat innocent, Humorous  
> Junmyeon - Dad jokes, Caring, Humorous, Wants the best for all  
> Jongdae - Mega troll, Also Dad jokes, Humorous, Can troll you but cares for you.
> 
> Basically their personalities


	2. Frustration of A Real Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun realizes that it's his fault on why he's treated like a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2094 words this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Baekhyun throws tantrums 24/7 in this chapter. Guess he hates to be questioned about his age and how he's such a 'kid'. So deep shit happens.

To the mall they went. Baekhyun, Jongin, Jongdae, and Junmyeon waits by the bus stop. The mall wasn't a short distance and Baekhyun, nor his friends had any cars or licenses.

The bus was their only option since all their parents were also at work.

Baekhyun looks up from his phone, upon hearing the bus pull up. One by one, they each board the bus. The driver doesn't look too pleased by them.

“Kids.. Hate them rowdy bastards.” He mumbles and Baekhyun turns to the man. “Kids?” He questions.

“Yah, freaking kids. Now sit down.”

“We’re not kids.” He lets out before thinking. The driver blinks, then rolls his eyes, and turns back to the steering wheel, he's pulling off and Baekhyun continues.

“Take me seriously!” Baekhyun glares and Jongdae pulls his sweater sleeve.

“Drop it, Baekhyun,” He says lowly. “People are watching. They'll think you're a real kid, if you whine like this.” He tries to reason.

The reasoning seems to work as Baekhyun sits in an empty seat. Jongdae sits beside him, Jongin across from him and Junmyeon beside Jongin. Once they're settled, they began to discuss their plans for the mall.

“I want to buy that new Pokémon game. They say the concept and digital looks are amazing.” Junmyeon clasps his hands together and Jongin nods excitedly.

“I heard they have a pet shop. I might get me a new dog. Monggu has gotten lonely with his brother and sister. I'll get him another brother!” Jongin looks pleased and Jongdae pats his shoulder.

“Have fun with it. I'm getting a few prank supplies from the trick store. And guess what?” He looks at everyone and Baekhyun nods his approval for him to continue.

“You know that cute guy. One that looks like Kai?” - “Oh, Taemin-ah?” Baekhyun questions.

“Yeah, him! He offered to give me free deals if I helped him get with Suho’s friend. Ah, his name, ah, sheesh,” Jongdae rubs his chin in thought. “Minho-hyung.” He finally says.

Baekhyun nods and Junmyeon gives him a thumbs up. Jongin diverts his attention to Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun-hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want from the mall? We’ll buy you some gifts.” Jongin seats up more and leans forward to hear.

Baekhyun thinks and shrugs. “I don't know. A cute guy. Or girl. Doesn't matter.” He chuckles.

“You're openly gay. I think it matters.” Jongdae comments. Baekhyun smirks and does a hair flip, though his brown hair does nothing except sway small curls.

“You're right. It does matter.” He says just as the bus stops. He looks out the window and scoffs. “Not our stop yet.” He grits his teeth. “This is so slow. Kkaebsong~.” He hears laughter from and he laughs himself, covering his grin with the palm of his hand.

“Cute.” Baekhyun turns around and flushes. A handsome male with a charming smile is staring at him.

“Oh, thanks.” He's clearly flustered by the compliment.

“No problem, I'm Daehyun.” the male offers his hand to Baekhyun.

“I'm Baekhyun, nice to meet you.”

“He's single.” Junmyeon voices to Daehyun. Baekhyun flushes and whispers, “Hyung, stop it.”

Daehyun grins. “Nice to know. I am too.” He admits and Baekhyun smiles. “Good.”

“Good?”

“No. No. Not like good good. As in I'm happy that you're single. Though I am.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Please! No, I didn't mean it! I just, leave me alone!”

Daehyun pats Baekhyun head. “Sure thing, catch you around.. Cutie.” He winks and heads down the aisle before sitting down.

Baekhyun turns his friends. “Woah.”

Jongin nods. “Woah is right! Hottie alert.” He looks over to Daehyun and waves.

The said male waves back and winks at Jongin also.

“A flirt too.” Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head. “But I'm a naturally jealous person, so no. Not my type,” He says then adds ‘Anymore’. At the end.

“Fuckboy.” Junmyeon says and then giggles like a little kid. “He's staring though. I like that.” He says after the giggle. Jongdae shouts a loud ‘kinky’.

After three minutes of complete giggling and whispers, Baekhyun and his friends are finally at their stop. He follows his friends to the front of the bus. The bus doors open and they leave. Junmyeon was first to get off, Jongin being second, Jongdae and then Baekhyun.

“Finally,” he breathes out as he takes a step down the stairs.

“Yeah, finally. Now hurry the hell up and get off, kid.” The driver says and Baekhyun glares with anger.

“Fuck off, I'm not a kid.”

“What did you just say?”

“Fuck off!” Baekhyun shouts in anger. “I'm not a fucking kid! So shut the hell up!”

The driver stares in surprise. “Are you kidding me?”

“If I'm not a kid, why would I be ‘kidding’ you?” He raises an eyebrow. “I'm not ‘adulting’ you either.”

“I'm sorry.. if I've offended you.”

Baekhyun slams a hand on the steering hand and grips the leather. “Do it again. I will fucking do something that we'll both fucking regret.”

The driver seemed scared of the very live and very livid Baekhyun.

“I understand.”

Baekhyun smirks and turns to walk off. He looks over his shoulder and smiles, his lips twitching to become a scowl. “I will do it too, I kid you not,” He walks off.

“Pun intended, fucker!” Baekhyun cups his hands over his mouth, then laughs out loud as the driver speeds away. He catches a glimpse of Daehyun.

The male was staring at him, quite oddly. It sent Baekhyun speed walking for the mall entrance.

Life and energy smacks the crew of four as they walk in. They look around and Junmyeon is the first to leave.

“Going to the game store. Give me some moments.” He rushes toward the gaming store with excited feet.

Jongin’s eyes light up and he spots a small puppy running by. A male in a blue shirt and brown shorts is chasing the animal. Most likely, one of the workers chasing the loose dog.

“Puppy chase! I'm gonna go help. I'll probably get that one for my baby, Monggu!” He runs and calls out to the worker, joining the chase.

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun. “I'm gonna do a trick,” He closes his right hand.

Baekhyun looks expectantly. “What?”

“There's nothing in my hand~.”

“Okay, go on. What is it?” Baekhyun pushes the subject further.

“Poof,” Jongdae opens his hand, palm towards Baekhyun.

“Huh?”

“There's still nothing in my hand~.” His cat-like smile is huge and he tilts his head all cutesy.

Baekhyun frowns, a pout breaking out out to his face. “You freaking troll.” He shakes his head.

“Poof.” Jongdae hurries to the trick shop, walking fast. “Disappearing act, number one.” He shouts back.

Baekhyun shakes his head and goes to the IOS Apple store. “I could buy me a new laptop.” He thinks.

When he enters, a cold breeze hits him and he goes towards the counter.

“Excuse me?” He was politely and a female comes to him. “Hello, how may I help?” She asks.

Baekhyun smiles asks points to the latest laptop model. “I would like to buy this one.” He says. The lady giggles behind her hand and flips her hair.

“Sorry. But aren't you a bit too young? You look like a child.” She says and Baekhyun lets out a ‘hell no’, before going off, leaving the store.

“God, really?” He pushes himself through a crowd of people, trying to get away from the store.

A hand stops him, pulling his sleeve. He looks back and then looks up.

“Huh, sorry.” He fiddles with his ears and thumbs, before blowing and coughing away a smile from his light pink face. “Hey.” The male smiles and Baekhyun swoons.

“I'm Baekhyun.” He says automatically. The male smiles. “Age?” He asks and Baekhyun narrows his eyes.

“Aren't you gonna tell me your name?” He asks and the male shakes his head, yes. “I need to know how old you are.”

“Oh.. Well I'm fifteen. Today's my birthday.” He says.

The male backs away. “You're still a kid. I have respect and I won't flirt with a kid. Though if you're curious, my name name is Lee Seunggi.” He says. Baekhyun glares. He glares until his eyes water.

“Are you crying?” Seunggi asks.

“Fuck no. Fuck you. Fuck off.”

“W-What? I don't understand.”

“Follow the the three fucks.” Baekhyun hisses and he continues to explore the store as Seunggi scrambles to get away.

As the day rolls by, they meet up again. But as 9 pm nears, Baekhyun only grows angrier. Everything he did, he was put down upon.

Baekhyun couldn't figure this out. Nobody could explain this clearly to him. Is fifteen not the age of adultery? He couldn't even buy his own shit at the mall without an adult questioning him about his parents. Like where were they? Why was a kid buying laptops and designer clothes? A kid can't handle such precious and fine things! Why can't an older person flirt with him. A kid can't be flirted with by someone who were a few years older than him. That's being a creep to kids! Why can't he see a movie without the manager asking him where the adults were to assist him? Baekhyun could handle it. He could handle the clothes and the laptops. He could handle the flirting. He knows his limit. He's been taught well. He knows what happens in rated movies. He reads the warnings. He's tried to explain that he could handle it all! Baekhyun wasn't a child anymore. He hasn't been for the past few years and so. He wasn't a kid. He wasn't a kid. He wasn't a kid. He was a kid, once upon a time. But now, he wants out of that stage. Baekhyun just wants everyone to know that he's not a kid anymore.

Baekhyun storms from the nearly closing mall. They had missed the bus. Jongin held a sleeping puppy. Jongdae held a book of tricks and pranks. Junmyeon held a magazine of games and the latest game of Pokémon.

“We have to get home.” Jongin whimpers quietly as Baekhyun angrily leads them further from the mall and into the nearby park.

“Shut up, Jongin.” He hisses. Jongin puts on a hard stare and closes his mouth, bringing his pouting lips to brush and kiss the puppy’s fur.

“Baek, stop that. Don't talk to him like that.”

“Yeah, dude. Chill. Nini didn't say anything rude to you.”

Baekhyun stops. They're halfway through the park and he whips around to them. “You wanna go home too? You guys wanna go with Jongin?! Home? At 9 pm? Following my mom’s directions and commands? Like the little kids you are!”

Jongdae shoves Baekhyun and grabs his shoulders. “Shut the hell up! Think about it! I'm still a fucking kid. I'm not freaking out! I'm taking it! Just calm down. You want to become an adult too much! Stop whinging and get over it. Now!”

Baekhyun’s eyes visibly darkened and he clenches his jaw. His breathing becomes shorter and he tightens his fists. He slowly raises them and glares at them all. Instead of throwing a punch, he places them on his head and begins to weeze in frustration.

Tears well up in his eyes and he breaks down. “It isn't fair. Why can't we be treated the… Fuck,” he begins to sob and he accepts the hug that Jongin offered. Junmyeon patted his back and Jongdae ran his thin fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

Whispers of comfort and sobs racked through the silent night. Baekhyun sniffs and pulls from those hug. “I'm sorry. You guys know I've always wanted to be treated the same as adults. All of our friends are treated like grown asses by their parents. Why is everything so unfair to younger kids, like... like me and you ?” He asks.

“Because younger kids, like you; spoiled and bratty and wanting shit to always be fair, aren't prepared for the real world.”

Baekhyun, Jongin, Jongdae, and Junmyeon whips around to look at a male. He’s with a girl. The male continues to talk, tugging the girl close to him. Baekhyun swallowed cold fire in his throat. He wants to speak but he's scared now. The man was right.

Baekhyun was always the bratty one. He wanted things to go his way. Threw fits and even cursed on his mother’s name. Whined and cried over things and even was disrespectful towards adults. Like a kid. Like a fucking kid. Baekhyun starts to breathe hard and his face turns red from embarrassment.

 _‘Kid.’_ That's what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Stay tuned for more! chensingdinosaur is sick from the beach trip. But that won't stop her from writing!


	3. Curiosity of A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun trusts a guy who claims to help confused and frustrated teens, like him, by giving them lessons on how to become an adult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story fact!!: Kids are innocent. Baekhyun is street-smart innocent. The average fifteen year old knows what to do in these situations but Baekhyun doesn't! His parents never taught him since they didn't believe that he would be in a situation like this one. They always believed that he should be protected, this is why Baekhyun wants freedom! He will take any chance you get away from the protectiveness, including going for a 'joy ride'. You will see this again in the future!!

 

Baekhyun doesn't cry. He takes a step back and his hand searches wildly for another. One hand finally grips the wild hand and he looks up. Junmyeon had grabbed his. He looks bothered and Baekhyun can't blame him.

“We have to go..” Jongdae speaks up. His voice is low and serious. Baekhyun has never seen the goofy male so serious. It's intimidating. Baekhyun definitely doesn't like this tone or attitude.

“Don't sweat it, I understand. I just wanna talk to the red sweatshirt brat,” The man points at Baekhyun. Baekhyun raises his eyes to the man. “Huh!?” He calls out. “Why me?”

The man seems to think. The four teens watches him with hard eyes. Baekhyun and Jongin both glance at the swaying girl in the older man’s arm. Jongin looks away, swallowing thickened spit and Baekhyun continues to stare.

The girl is really pretty, has very pretty eyes, and slim lips that's painted red from a dark lipstick. But she looks really drunk and she's dressed in a long white dress. And dark tinted glasses that hide her eyes. Something about her swaying throws Baekhyun off but he guesses that she's way over the drunk limit.

The snapping of the older male’s finger brings the teens’ attention to him again. “I only want you, to talk to you because of your behavior today. You seemed to flip out on everyone who called you kid. I noticed how you began to breathe hard when I called you that. So is that? Is that your trigger word?” The man smirks and motions for Baekhyun to come to him with an index finger. “Come over here and talk to me, swear you'll feel better.”

Jongdae glares, his voice cracks and he whimpers, “How do you know about him getting angry all day today?! Were you following us? You fucking c-creep!”

The man doesn't flinch, just smiles more and now he’s staring at Jongdae, his index finger still motioning for Baekhyun to come to him.

“Come on, brat. We can talk about this. Think of me as your neighborhood therapist.”

“More like his neighborhood pedophile!” Junmyeon reaches over to cover Jongdae’s mouth. The boy’s muffled curses safe inside his hyung’s hand.

Baekhyun gulps and stretches out his arms to hold his friends back from saying anything. “Guys,” He whispers and they huddle together. “Even if this is a trap, go home. I'll stay. It'll be safer. You guys could get away and if you don't see me tomorrow, or at school on Monday, then you could tell the cops what happened.” He says.

Junmyeon shakes his head in a frantic state. “No,” He looks up to peek at the grown man that's watching them. “You're not sacrificing yourself.” He tries to order but it comes out as a plea.

Baekhyun lowers his eyes and frowns. “Hyung…”

Junmyeon still denies. “We could run.” He whispers.

“He could catch us. We aren't fast at all.”

“We’ll fight him off.”

“We're too weak, I'm gonna admit this.”

Jongin and Jongdae stay silent, their watching eyes darting from the man to their bickering friends.

“No, please no! We don't know what he can do!” He whispers again but his voice starts to begun louder.

“Hyung.”

“Byun Baekhyun.”

“Hyung..”

“Tell why you want to go to him.”

“I want you guys to be safe..”

Junmyeon finally stands up straight. He points at the other end of the park and stares at Baekhyun with hooded eyes. “You’re so hardheaded. You have ten minutes. We're waiting at the end of the park way, we will see everything.” He says it loud enough for the man to hear.

The man chuckles. “No problem. I get it, can't trust me?”

Junmyeon ignores the words and tightens his jaw out of concern and worry. “Be careful,” he looks at Baekhyun. “Let's go.” He motions for Jongin and Jongdae to follow. They walk away, quickly and quietly. Jongin is practically shaking from fear, he's not shy like usual when it comes to strangers, he's scared and fearful. Jongdae is glaring at the man, his goofy nature long gone with the midnight wind.

Both, Baekhyun and the man, watch them leave. Baekhyun could see the man’s eyes never leave them, his eyes are raking over their bodies and his tongue peeks out to lick his lips. Baekhyun grimaces and scowls at the thought of it.

When the three friends are out of hearing and sight, Baekhyun looks towards the man again. “What's your name?” Straight to questioning. The man laughs and sets the still swaying girl on the nearby bench.

“I'm Daniel Henny,” He says. “I happened to be at the mall. Happened to ride the same bus as you as well. I am surprised to see you again. I was heading home with my drunk, if I may add, sister.” He explains.

Baekhyun nods glancing at the woman. “You have eight minutes left.” He informs. Daniel lets out a small ‘yes’.

“I see that you want to be treated like an adult. I work with a groups of kids at a local house. They're your age and we have them do different tasks and procedures,” He says. Baekhyun looks at him with interest.

“What type of work?” He asks. Daniel smiles.

‘ _Gotcha_.’ The man thinks before he speaks again.

“We take them to our personal jobs and they help us with our own work. Give them a taste of adult life. We, then, give them a few options on what they wanna do for our next session.” He states.

Baekhyun sighs. “Seems boring. Work, work, work, blah! I wanna do clubbing and shit, feel me?”

“Oh, don't worry. We go shopping, clubbing, and we have trips to amusement parks. You're still young men and women, you deserve fun during your adult experiences. You could bring your friends too. They seem like good kids, like you.”

Baekhyun doesn't even mind being called kid at the moment. This whole idea seemed fun. He nods excitedly and grins.

Daniel’s phone ring and he smiles at Baekhyun. “That's the boss of our foundation, gotta take this.” He turns away and walks a few short steps from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun waits and looks at the girl. Her mouth is moving.

“Must be woke?” He whispers to himself. Out of curiosity, he reaches over and gently takes the sunglasses from the girl’s face. He covers his mouth in surprise and stares with wide, owlish eyes.

The girl’s eyes are bloodshot red and watery. Her head is bobbing and she tries to focus her gaze on Baekhyun. Once she does, she lets out a moan and weakly reaches up to him.

“P-Please… Help.” She stutters. Baekhyun can't speak and he's confused now. Daniel seemed to have noticed the situation and went to Baekhyun.

“Don't worry, I got her. She's confused and probably aching from all the partying. Really took a hard daze.” He smiles and Baekhyun nods.

“Okay..”

“See ya kid, oh and, meet me here with your friends. At or around eight AM.” He says and lifts the girl into his arms. Baekhyun nods his head and watches as the man leaves. He's thinking all the way to his friends’ standing spot.

' _Kid_.' He's not that much of a kid to figure out what just happened. It just wasn't his business.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My slowest update ever!! I swear, I will proofread this on my laptop tmrw. As well as the other chapters! :)


End file.
